Question: How many significant figures does $10$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${1}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{1}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.